Kon
| image = | race = Modified Soul | birthday = December 30''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 49 | gender =Male | height = 3 cm (pill)Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 57 27 cm (plushy) 174 cm (Ichigo's body) | weight = 5 g (pill) 182 g (plushy) 61 kg (Ichigo's body) | affiliation =Ichigo's Group | team = | previous team =Karakura Superheroes, Karakura-Raizer Team | base of operations =Kurosaki Clinic, Mashiba, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | signature skill = Enhanced Leg Strength & Speed | manga debut =Volume 2, Chapter 13 | anime debut =Episode 6 | japanese voice =Mitsuaki Madono Tite Kubo (Memories in the Rain OVA) | english voice =Quinton Flynn | spanish voice =Aleix Estadella (Spain) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Latin America) }} is an artificial soul modified by the Soul Society operation known as "Project: Spearhead" to inhabit a dead body and use his special powers to help the Shinigami fight Hollows. Kon's special power is in his leg muscles.Bleach manga Chapter 15, page 11 His name is short for . Ichigo uses him to transform into his Shinigami form, leaving him in charge of his body the way normal Shinigami use artificial souls to look after their gigais. When not serving this purpose, Kon usually inhabits a lion plushy. Appearance Kon occupies a small lion plushie for most of the time. The doll has a light tan body with seams running up and down the entire thing. The arms and legs each have four white, flat claws which serve as his fingers and toes. A button is placed in the center of the body where his belly button would be. He has two beady black eyes and small ears with pink inside of them. Atop his head is a brown, spiky mane. Hanging from the back is a small tail. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, having been experimented on by the 12th Division, Kon is much larger. His head stays the same size but his body has grown to much larger proportions. He now sports rippling arm muscles, complete with a full set of abs and pectoral muscles as well as legs to match his arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 7 Personality Kon primarily serves as a comedic foil in the series; when not inhabiting Ichigo's body, his normal plushy body is treated with little respect and much disdain, sometimes bordering on abuse. Kon is quite perverted and is preoccupied by sex much of the time. He will often try to take advantage of his plushy body to get girls to hug him to their chests. Kon is especially attracted to girls with large breasts, which makes Orihime the center of many of his fantasies. He has also used Ichigo's body to gratify himself while fantasizing about Orihime and Rukia.Bleach manga Chapter 182, page 17 Kon's redeeming quality, which allows Ichigo and Rukia to see him as someone worth saving, is his views on the sanctity of life. Because he spent many years in the form of a pill, fearful that one day he would be discovered and disposed of, Kon has developed a moral stance that prevents him from killing anything. He will also risk his own life in order to save even the lowliest of creatures,Bleach manga Chapter 16, page 16 and is angered to see people who belittle their creations and dispose of them off-hand.Bleach manga Chapter 15, page 18 History Kon was one of the last Mod-souls ever created for Project Spearhead. Shortly after his creation the project was deemed inhumane by Soul Society and was shut down, and all of the existing Mod-souls were to be terminated.Bleach manga Chapter 16, page 15 Kon, however, made a lucky escape, along with some other Mod-soul pills, and wound up in the storage room of the Urahara Shop, inside a Soul Candy dispenser. Urahara placed the tainted dispenser in a box designated as "poor merchandise" and had intended to dispose of it, but never did.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, page 3 Kon's plushy body was a fake version of Ponkichi, the main character of a popular TV show called . It was purchased in the Karakura Town Festival for a child instead of a more expensive, official version. The child who got it didn't like the cheap knock-off, and so the child threw it away.Weekly Shonen Jump interview, year 2004, issue 42 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When Rukia realizes she won't have much more time in the living world before the Gotei 13 send someone after her, she decides to find a way for Ichigo to transform into a Shinigami without her help.Bleach manga Chapter 13, page 2 For this reason she goes to the Urahara Shop and buys a dispenser of soul candy, which Ururu fetches from storage. Later, in school, Rukia drags Ichigo to a secluded corner and forces him to take one of the pills. Sure enough, Ichigo's soul is pushed out of his body and his body is now controlled by what seems to be an Artificial soul. Right then, Rukia's Hollow alarm goes off, and the two leave Ichigo's body in the hands of the supposed Artificial Soul, despite Ichigo's mistrust.Bleach manga Chapter 13, pages 6-18 At about that time, Kisuke Urahara discovers that the dispenser he sold to Rukia was a faulty one, containing Mod-souls instead of soul candy, which Ururu delivered by mistake. He and his employees decide to set out and find it. The Mod-soul, finding himself for the first time in a Human body, decides to hijack Ichigo's body for his pleasure and amusement. He wows a teacher by jumping over his head onto a rooftop 20 yards away. Next he surprises the girls in Ichigo's classroom by jumping up to the 3rd floor window from the ground. He makes a move on Orihime and kisses Tatsuki, sending her into a fit of rage. Ichigo and Rukia return in time to find school desks flying through the window, they try to corner the Mod-soul but he jumps down from the window and runs away.Bleach manga Chapter 14 , Kaneda and Ino]] The Mod-soul goes off on a spree, leaping high and far through the air. His spree brings him near Ichigo's younger sisters' school, where he encounters three boys: Hashigami, Kaneda and Ino, who cut from gym class to play video games. He is enraged by the callous way the boys delete the game characters they created. He attacks the boys and breaks their game console.Bleach manga Chapter 15, pages 14-17 Later, as he makes his way away from the school, he senses a Hollow near the place he just left and doubles back, arriving just in time to drag the three boys out of harm's way. Rukia and Ichigo, in their search for the Hollow, are surprised to find the Mod-soul, in Ichigo's body, taking a beating against it. Ichigo and the Mod-soul destroy the Hollow together, but the Hollow's falling body threatens to crush a trail of ants, so the Mod-soul kicks it away, putting himself and Ichigo's body at risk of falling off the roof. He later says that he refuses to kill anything or allow anything to be killed, because he feels anything has the right to live and die freely.Bleach manga Chapter 16, pages 5-16 When Urahara arrives to retrieve his "poor merchandise", Ichigo and Rukia decide to keep the Mod-soul as the permanent means to replace Ichigo's soul, and agree to claim responsibility over the Mod-soul.Bleach manga Chapter 16, pages 17-20 They later find a lion plushy for the Mod-soul to reside in while not in use. Unexpectedly, the plushy comes to life, and Ichigo orders him to not reveal himself to the rest of the household. Ichigo chooses 'Kon', short for Kaizō Konpaku (instead of 'Kai', which sounded too cool) for the Mod-soul's name.Bleach manga Chapter 17, pages 16-17 During the fight between Ichigo and Grand Fisher Rukia puts him into Ichigo's body to help her carry Ichigo's sisters. He later asks Rukia to go help Ichigo as a favor.Bleach manga Chapter 22, pages 1-3''Bleach'' manga Chapter 23, page 6 When he is fed up with the pains of living in the Kurosaki Clinic, he decides to run away but comes back after finding nowhere better.Bleach manga Chapter 27 When Uryū Ishida challenges Ichigo to a duel, Ichigo uses Kon to transform.Bleach manga Chapter 36, page 16 Kon later stops a Hollow from attacking Rukia and then confronts Uryū about creating a crisis for the sake of challenging Ichigo.Bleach manga Chapter 44, page 14-16 Before escaping the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia tapes Kon to the bathroom to keep him from telling Ichigo of her escape. Kon later helps Ichigo decipher the coded note she left. Before leaving to help Rukia, Ichigo uses Kon to transform.Bleach manga Chapter 53, page 9-18 When Ichigo and his companions depart for Soul Society, Kon wishes to come along, but instead Ichigo leaves him in charge of his body and asks him to take care of his family.Bleach manga Chapter 70, page 6-14 Soul Society arc Kon is recruited by Don Kanonji to the Karakura Superheroes and receives the name Karakura King. The team members use him as a crash test dummy for painful, seemingly useless, and unnecessary experiments. Kon jumps from the frying pan into the fire though, when he decides to quit and is abducted by a female Hollow who wants to keep him as a pet. The Hollow is finally vanquished by the team with Kon utilized as the weapon. Kon is passed from Ururu like a volleyball to Jinta, hit by a Jinta Homerun towards Karin and finally kicked at the Hollow with the Karin Impact Kick.Bleach anime Episode 50. This occurs in the anime only Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc With the Arrancar invasion beginning, Kon takes over Ichigo's body to have a little fun in the town, only to run into Grand Fisher.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 18 He is saved by the timely re-emergence of Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, as a Shinigami. Isshin quickly dispatches Grand Fisher with ease and Kon is forced to keep Isshin's true identity secret. Isshin reveals that he knew about Kon ever since meeting him during Grand Fisher's first attack at the graveyard.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, page 8 When Ichigo leaves to train with the Visored and causes Yuzu to cry over his disappearance, Kon comments Ichigo is a bad brother for making her cry.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 3 Hueco Mundo arc While Ichigo is off fighting in Hueco Mundo, Urahara makes Kon an offer to make him into a superhero to fight the Hollows in Karakura Town. Kon initially refuses, but jumps at the chance when Kisuke mentions he could become a "babe magnet". He becomes Konsō Cop Karakura-Raizer, and Urahara provides a background story for him: Kon, an evil space alien hiding among inhabitants of earth in order to carry out nefarious schemes, is captured by Dr. Urahara, a scientist on the side of justice, and turns him into the superhero Konsō Cop Karakura-Raizer. Now, to return to his old alien self, he must lay to rest the 108 Hollows that murdered Dr. Urahara's daughter!Bleach anime, Episode 213 He first destroys a large Hollow called Zonzain with his Raizer Beam. When other Hollow arrive so does the Karakura-Raizer Team. He and his team he destroy every Hollow but then spot a large fortress flying in the air. After the destruction of the Hollow fortress, Kon soon falls asleep as Urahara's plans are completed for the final showdown in Karakura Town.Bleach anime, Episode 214 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Kon is taken to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Eventually he encounters Ichigo there, accidentally hitting him. Ichigo does not recognise him because of his newly enhanced physique and how long it has been since he last saw him. Kon starts to tell Ichigo of the hardships he has been through but Mayuri Kurotsuchi presses a button on a device that shrinks Kon to his old size and appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 7-9 Equipment Protective Charm: A Kidō-based charm originally given to Ichigo by his father. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a powerful barrier, as seen when Kon (in Ichigo's body) was attacked by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Isshin later reveals that he created the charm for Kon in the first place.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 Karakura-Raizer Watch (anime only): As part of the Karakura-Raizer team, he is given a task to defeat the Hollows in Karakura Town. For this, he needs powers of his own, so he is given a watch, which activates his suit. His suit is Karakura-Raizer.Bleach anime; Episode 213-214 *'Karakura-Raizer Suit': The Karakura-Raizer Suit gives Kon abilities of his own such as: :: : As Karakura-Raizer he can fire a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. He first has to spell "Raizer" with his body in charades, otherwise he will be electrocuted. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During the few times that Kon is in combat, he has proven to be able to hold his own; in addition to possessing all the potential combat abilities of whoever's living body he inhabits, he was designed to have exceptionally powerful leg strength. He was able to fend Ichigo off in combat by using just kicking attacks and leg-blocks, and is able to kick aside massive Hollows.Bleach manga; Volume 3, Kon's character profile Enhanced Strength: With his enhanced leg might, he is also capable of jumping over 13 meters and 56 cm from standing position in Ichigo's body and effortlessly smash through a metal fence with a single kick.Bleach manga; Volume 3, Kon's character profile''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 14, page 5-6 Enhanced Speed: Kon can run 100 meters in 3.8 seconds. Spiritual Power: Being a Mod-soul, Kon possesses some spiritual power, though not as much as spiritually aware Humans, such as Yasutora Sado or Orihime Inoue. Trivia *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Nichiyoubi Dansu" by Kuuki Koudan (Kon Theme #1) and "Bushman" by Rip Slyme (Kon Theme #2) Quotes *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Right after I was born, Soul Society ordered the mod souls to be destroyed... and the day after I was born I was already chosen to die! Everyday while I was in that pill I was afraid. As I watched my friends disappear each day. Even after I got lucky and escaped the storage among other pills, I feared being discovered and killed. As I trembled in fear I would think... life isn't something that should be taken from others. I was born like this! I should at least have the right to live and die freely! Whether it's humans or insects... or even us... it's the same. That's why I won't... kill anything.''Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 15-16'' *(After Rukia Kuchiki stepped on him and he looked up her skirt) "Nice angle!"Bleach manga; Chapter 17, page 7 *(Daydreaming about being smothered by women) "Extra large...puffy wuffy...booby woobies!"Bleach anime; Episode 50 *(About Orihime Inoue) "Well, I could tell whether or not Orihime is the real one...if she would invite me into her Valley of the Gods!"Bleach anime; Episode 67 *(About Yuzu missing Ichigo) "How could you make this poor kid cry? What a worthless brother!" References Navigation de:Kon es:Kon fr:Kon Category:Characters Category:Modified Soul Category:Male